Eldunarya
by inheritancefan2014
Summary: Written by Eragon, S, Bromsson; Following the events of Brisingr, Eragon must fight on to slay the evil King Galbatorix. Read as he struggles to deal with events and finding the power to slay the King, while he grows closer to Arya and things are not what they seem with old and new enemies that arise as the Varden marches onwards towards Uru'Baen
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

The waves crashed against the shore, but its endless wrath was not able to mask the sounds of gigantic wings of the enormous dragon.

The dragon got closer to the shore, revealing itself to be a magnificent, sapphire colour.

THUD

On its back was a human, no, an elf, no a mixture of both races. He was quite handsome, tall and rather muscular. He wore a plain light blue tunic, with a brilliant blue sword strapped to his belt.

THUD

The dragon finally landed on the shore, the Rider got off, his face fresh with the salty smell of the ocean. He sat down cross-legged under a tree, the only tree for miles around the steep shore, and began meditating, as he had been doing for the last two days.

His name was Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of the dragon Saphira Brightscales.

Eragon meditated, for he was surprised that life existed even there, beneath the sand. He had learned that sand was deposited on the shore by the ocean from the teachings of his master Oromis.

_Master, your sacrifice shall not be in vain. Galbatorix will pay for his deeds . . . he will pay for all that he has taken from-_

_Eragon calm down, you are supposed to be meditating, not making promises. Came and annoyed thought from Saphira._

_Sorry, I got carried away…_ Eragon replied.

_You always do!_ Saphira accused._ I am going to hunt, its been two days since I last ate a decent meal._

_I can't help it . . . . Someone's coming, even his mind is shielded. . ._

_Its not a 'he', its 'she', open your eyes._ With that, she took off, as the other person came closer. Eragon opened his eyes, and was happy and a little astonished to see the person.

"Hello Arya!"

Arya nodded in response and took her place next to him. They were both under the lone palm tree on the shore, it was the only tree for miles around.

"How are you Eragon, it's been two days, and I haven't seen you in the camp, is everything allright? What have you been doing these days?" Arya questioned.

"The same thing you have been doing, though in a little different manner." Eragon replied, his voice levelled and calm. "I have been mourning, but away from the camp, in harmony with nature. I and Saphira have been sleeping out here as well." He answered to Arya's puzzled look.

"I see …." Arya's voice trailed off as she remembered the past events.

It had been two days since she and Eragon had triumphed over the Shade Varaug, who had been created by Galbatorix's pet magicians in a final drastic attempt to subdue the Varden.

Eragon looked at Arya, concerned. She had suddenly gone pale and her eyes starting to fill with tears. Eragon watched as she tried to subdue her grief, and then rubbed her eyes to hide her overflowing tears like golden diamonds in the sunlight.

"Arya, what's wrong?" Eragon finally dared to ask.

"I just can't get myself to believe that Oromis and Glaedr are gone. It's just too much for me!" Arya said, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"It's the same for me, but we have to be strong. We have to keep hope, for hope is the only thing that is keeping us going on, keeping us fighting." Eragon said gently to her.

"And love!"

"And love." Eragon replied, somewhat flustered and dismayed at her reaction.

Arya continued to cry for a few minutes, Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder, fighting back tears himself. Though he knew that Glaedr was not dead, he resided in his heart of hearts, the dragon had been as good as dead. He had not contacted any one, not replied to anyone's attempt to talk to him.

"Can we ever find happiness in this time, Eragon? First my father, then Faolin and Glenwing, now Oromis, it's just a matter of time before I lose someone else, like my mother! The shock and grief itself would kill me, who would I have then? " Arya exclaimed, becoming extremely downtrodden with grief.

"No Arya, don't say that, even I have lost a lot in this war, but I have not given up, how can you even say that? There is still hope, there is always hope. Don't give up Arya, or you'll truly lose to that tyrant king! No matter what happens Arya, i will always be there for you." Eragon stated gently but firmly, implying the meaning of each and every word.

Without warning Arya leaned forward and hugged him, her head on his chest, her emerald green eyes overflowing with tears, drenching Eragon's tunic.

"I can't Eragon, I can't, I have had enough ….."

If Eragon was surprised, he didn't show it, but inside, he was astonished to see the usually strong and powerful elf become distraught. He remembered that Arya had hugged him once before, during the battle of Fienster. _Are we really growing close? Nah, there is no way for that, I better not keep my hopes up, and definitely not let Saphira learn of this._

"Arya, be strong, be strong like you used to be, our work isn't done yet. We have to avenge our family members, we have to avenge our homes and our people, the fate of Alagaesia rests on us Arya, we cannot lose now, we must hold on ….. we must Arya! At least I won't let the deaths of my father, Oromis, Hrothgar, Ajihad nor my uncle go in vain, I will fight Galbatorix, till either my dieing day or his . . . Will you join me Arya Shadeslayer?" Eragon looked at her after he finished talking

Arya looked up at him, eyes full of tears and nodded with a determined face.

"I will join you."

_Pity you can't say that in front of a large group, little one, you wouldn't have spoken even half of that if Nasuada asked you to make a speech in front of all of the Varden! commented Saphira._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cuts, Bruises and what not?**

Roran was sitting in his tent, exhausted from the day's works. He had been working tirelessly to subdue the revolts that were beginning to take place around the city. The people did not know yet if Lady Lorana had been freed of her oaths from Galbatorix, as such the people of Feinster were ready to fight to death for her.

Roran had spent the entire the day running around with his men, shouting at the inhabitants that Lady Lorana was safe and being treated with respect worthy of her position. He had just reported to Nasuada that they should find a permanent way to stop these revolts. Nasuada decided then to allow Lady Lorana to give a speech to her subjects, telling them that the Varden meant no harm, and that the subjects were now free of the King's grasp.

Nasuada gave Roran the next day off, and had asked him to see if he could do something to get Eragon to come to the council meetings more frequently. Out the four council meetings, Eragon had attended only one, and Arya didn't attend a single one.

Nasuada was quite frustrated at both of them though she knew why they were acting like, but she kept the reason to herself. The other council members weren't so sympathetic and openly questioned whether Eragon had "lost it". It had taken all of Roran's self-control to maintain a straight face.

Roran finally got up, Katrina was asleep, on account of her pregnancy she had been asked to take rest more headed to Eragon's tent, it was surely empty as it had been for the last few days, but Roran knew he could ask one of Eragon's guards for his whereabouts.

Indeed, Eragon wasn't there in the tent so Roran asked an elf, who had a sort of dark blue fur, for Eragon's whereabouts. The elf closed his mind and stayed like that for a while, Roran knew he was talking to someone using his mind, after which he said, "Saphira will come and pick you up and take you to him, she is just returning from her hunting trip."

"Thanks . . ."

"Blodhgarm."

"Thanks Blodhgarm, do you know why Eragon is acting so strangely?" Roran asked the elf.

"Indeed yes, he didn't tell you?" Blodhgarm replied.

"No, I didn't meet him after the battle . . . Well, what's the reason?"

"I suggest you ask him, for he knows more than me, and my telling you might just confuse you all the more. Forgive me but you are his cousin, Roran, yes?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes, Saphira landed in front of them, "Well are you going to get on Roran?"

"Nice to see you too, Saphira!" Roran replied, laughing.

They flew in silence, and in a couple of minutes, Saphira landed on the shore, a lone tree with two figures underneath it was a little way ahead of the.

"Roran, there's something going on there that you would love to see! Creep up to them as quietly as possible." Saphira told him.

Roran did as she told him, and was startled that in spite of her bulk and immense weight, Saphira was almost as stealthy as him, sometimes even more!

As they approached the tree, Roran saw Eragon and Arya in each other's arms, Arya seemed to be crying and Eragon appeared to be comforting her. Roran smirked, it looked like his cousin was enjoying allright! Neither of them noticed Roran and Saphira, who stopped right behind them, on reaching there Roran understood what was really happening, which left him quite surprised.

"Arya, be strong, be strong like you used to be, our work isn't done yet, we have to avenge our family members, we have to avenge our homes and our people, the fate of Alagaesia rests on us Arya, we cannot lose now, we must hold on . . . . we must Arya. At least I won't let the deaths of my father, Oromis, Hrothgar, Ajihad and my uncle go in vain, I will fight Galbatorix, till either my dying day or his his . . . Will you join me Arya Shadeslayer?" Eragon looked at her after he finished talking

Arya looked up at him, eyes full of tears and nodded with a determined face.

"I will join you Eragon."

_Pity you can't say that in front of a large group, little one, you wouldn't have spoken even half of that if Nasuada asked you to make a speech in front of all of the Varden!_ commented Saphira, voicing her thoughts aloud to all of them.

Roran laughed, even thought he tried to stop himself. Arya quickly let go of Eragon and looked at the ocean, wiping her tears.

"What is your problem Saphira?" Eragon asked her angrily, "I'll get back at you later; of course, I won't clean your teeth for you tomorrow."

Roran laughed and said, "Calm down Eragon, I wanted to meet you so I asked Saphira and she brought me here. By the way, why haven't you been coming to the camp lately, Nasuada is quite frustrated at you, both of you as a matter of fact. Why, you both hardly attended any of the Varden's meetings."

"Roran, my mentors passed away a couple of days ago, during the battle. They were killed by Galbatorix, through Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon replied sadly.

"Your mentors?"

" Aye, they were a dragon and Rider of the old order … the Rider's name was Oromis, and the dragon's name was Glaedr. Unluckily they were both handicapped and were much weaker than before . . . . And they couldn't risk showing themselves because they knew they were the only ones other than my father, who could teach the next dragon and Rider, so they remained hidden with the elves."

Eragon was in tears by the end of his explanation, Arya was also crying, even Saphira was sad.

"I am sorry Eragon, Arya and Saphira…."

Eragon nodded at him and placed an arm comfortingly around Arya's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Agony, Pain . . . . and Misery!**

Murtagh screamed with all his might, not because he was being tortured, but because Thorn was being tortured in his place. The King knew Murtagh hated to see Thorn suffering for no reason, which was exactly why he adopted to that method.

Thorn roared as loud as he could in his pain, Murtagh screamed out of agony as well as Thorn's pain bounced around the mental connection they shared. The methods of Thorn's torture were a big secret, and Galbatorix had made Thorn swear that he would not let Murtagh know. The King ignored Murtagh's pleadings as he sat on his throne and Murtagh sat weeping close to his feet, where he had fallen when the king had kicked him with all his might.

The Throne room was a gigantic, with enough room for 2 dragons the size of Glaedr to fly around at ease, and even fight. The throne was raised on five steps, higher than all the other seats which were present in the sides, thus this was also a conference room, a room for the meetings of all the advisors, ministers and governors of the city. It was completely painted black. There were pillars also of black colour on both sides of the throne room very close to the walls, from the throne till the other end of the hall, together these pillars numbered four-and-sixty, thirty-two on each side.

"Please stop it, don't torture him more, he hasn't done anything wrong, torture me instead, it is I who disobey your orders, please . . . . STOP IT . . . AAHH"

The King's only reply was to laugh, an evil laugh, only acquired when he felt the pleasure and satisfaction of torturing someone, in this case, two simultaneously. The entire castle was filled with Thorn's roars and Murtagh's screams.

Murtagh tried in vain to stand up but was kicked again, making him fall of the steps of the throne. Again Murtagh tried to stand up, managed it and pounced at the king drawing Zar'roc as he did so.

The Throne room was the largest part of the the castle, or indeed the largest part of the entire city. Galbatorix's own living quarters were above the Throne room, a lavishly decorated bedroom where Galbatorix conducted all his twisted experiments.

Murtagh was up two steps when Thorn roared in pain again, but Murtagh did not scream, he made his pain his strength, and continued.

Beneath the huge castle was was a system of caves which the King thought only he and his servants knew about, an example of his false pride and were great secrets in those tunnels.

Murtagh ran another two steps, Zar'roc raised in preparation. Another fresh wave of agony and pain swept to Murtagh through his link with Thorn, but this time he didn't even flinch, Thorn didn't scream either, for even the dragon made the pain his strength.

The tunnels underneath the castle had a secret entrance, rather had many secret entrances, almost impossible to find. Jeod had found one of these entrances, an achievement to be proud of for it the one which had been used to steal Saphira's egg. But the king was cunning when he placed his treasures, though he still didn't know of the existence of that entrance.

Murtagh bounded up the final step and made to plunge Zar'roc into the blasted tyrant's heart, but to no avail. . .

With a muttered word, the King sent Murtagh flying across the room, making him land on his back at the other end. Though the king did not notice something missing in his pocket.

Murtagh looked up, there were many lights dancing around, and saw the sixteen large chandeliers which lit the room, along with the candles on the brackets of the pillars.

"It seems I agree with you now Murtagh, I'll torture instead of your pitiful, tailless dragon . . . Get up, Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc, get up!"

Murtagh felt the effects of his true name on him but this time, they weren't as bad as before. In fact, this time had been the least harmful of all.

_My true name must be changing._ Thought Murtagh, _if I can resist the pain and attack this wretch even after it, my name will probably change from Dragon Rider of Misery to something else._

"Enjoy yourself Murtagh, for this is your favorite method." Laughed the King.

Without showing even a flicker of fear, Murtagh resigned himself to his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Funeral Invitations**

Eragon announced his arrival to the Nighthawks who allowed him to go inside. Upon entering, the first thing he saw was Nasuada sitting on her chair, looking extremely angry, next he saw Queen Izlanzadi in the mirror, no doubt she and Nasuada had been between a discussion. Nasuada's tent had been refurnished after most of it had been destroyed by Saphira. There was now a large closet, a chest of drawers, a large table for dinner and meeting purposes, other than that there were twenty or so fold able chairs, arranged properly in the corner, Nasuada's own chair and the huge mirror. Eragon finished greeting both of them, after which Nasuada began:

"Eragon, where have you been these past two days, and where in Alagaesia is Arya?" Nasuada asked angrily.

"My Lady," Eragon began, making his voice as dull and unemotional as he could, "I have been mourning the death of my masters, and I preferred to do it away from throngs, crowds and parties, which seemed to be going on a lot since we captured Fienster."

"How do you now about Oromis's and Glaedr's death, Eragon?" Izlanzadi asked with a surprised expression which she didn't bother trying to conceal.

"I have my ways, your Highness, but understand this, I am not quite alone yet, and their knowledge is still alive . . .. Do you get my meaning?" Eragon said in a quite voice which only Nasuada and the Queen heard.

Relief and understanding dawned upon the Queen's face.

"I understand Shur'tugal. There is one last thing, I want you and Arya to be here by the end of this week, for we are holding Oromis's funeral and it is vital that you, as his final apprentice, be present. I will instruct you in the ways of the funeral when you get here."

Nasuada, who had been quite so far, suddenly blurted out, "But we can't afford to let Eragon and Saphira go, if Murtagh and Thorn attack, we would all be killed! Please you must understand why I am saying this. For the good of the Varden and all of Alagaesia please-"

"Quiet!" The Queen cut in. Nasuada immediately fell silent, though she did look somewhat flustered and irritated.

"Now, Eragon's guards are to stay with the Varden so that they can repel Thorn and Murtagh, and also create an illusion of Eragon and Saphira, which if necessary can used as a decoy to lead them away from you, right towards the elves, though that will be a drastic venture."

"Your Highness, when is the funeral?" Eragon asked before the Queen could begin lecturing them again.

"It is the first day of the next week." The Queen replied."I take my leave now, if you and Saphira arrive a little earlier it would be much better."

With that the Queen's image vanished from the mirror, which now reflected Eragon having a blank and impassive expression and Nasuada having a very shocked and utterly annoyed expression.

"You are not going, I tell you-" Nasuada started.

"Why not?" Eragon cut in before she could continue.

"Because we need you here!"

"Nasuada, can you for once let me do what I want? I need to pay my last respects to my masters because without them I would never have got this far. This is what I must do! The least you can do to thank them for teaching and educating me is to let me go to them and pay my last respects . . . Well?" Eragon lost control towards the end, and literally shouted the last word.

Within seconds the Nighthawks were inside, pointing their weapons at him and surrounding Nasuada to protect if need be.

But Eragon just looked at Nasuada with raised eyebrows. She nodded and said in a tone that accepted defeat, "You have leave to go, but please return as quickly as you can."

The Nighthawks looked at him but he just smiled at them, took his leave and returned to his tent.

After greeting Blodhgarm and the rest of his guards he finally lay down to sleep after the long day.

_Good night Saphira, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow, I am too tired now._

_Good night little one._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confusion . . . .**

Arya sat in her tent, and for the first time in the last three days she wasn't crying or grieving. It was a bright sunny morning, Eragon had comforted her well, but unluckily he had to go to Nasuada last night to show that he was fine and wasn't 'losing it'.

Her tent wasn't like any of the other tents of the Varden, it only had the necessities like a bed, two chairs, a small table where few people could sit, a small closet for clothes and a mirror. Arya was sitting on the side of the bed, thinking of the past events and analyzing the situation.

_What is wrong with me? Have I become so close to Eragon that he can comfort me in a way even my mother can't? He comforted me so easily yesterday, it was as if he knew why I was crying and why i couldn't control myself._

Arya got up and paced around, restless in her thoughts.

_Of course he knew why I was crying, i told him myself. Probably also because he himself was feeling the same. Even he has lost a lot in this war . . ._

Then she remembered what Roran had told her regarding Nasuada.

_I'll meet her today evening, I will be in a much better state of mind then._

_. . . I can't just sit here, I need to go outside, find a place away from all these people, a place where it is absolutely quite._

Thus, she got up and hurried outside the camp, intending to go to the nearby trees where no one would disturb her.

_Why did Oromis have to die? Why couldn't he have been spared, now who will help me in my times of trouble and grief? Who will lend me a shoulder for support? The despairing side of her mind thought._

_Eragon will, I know it, he is a very good friend and he also shares my grief, he has lost as much as me in this war if not more. How can he maintain a calm demeanour if he knows what all he has lost and what all he can lose? She thought to herself._

What she didn't notice was that her mind was open to all for she had forsaken her barriers in her grief.

_He knows of his loss, Arya, but he hasn't given up hope, he still has a lot to live for. He has me, Roran and Katrina, you, Nasuada, Orik and the whole of Alagaesia. He lives on for vengeance as well, if not for anything else. Do not despair, friend-of-my-Rider, for he and I shall never give up hope, and nor should you. _

_Saphira?_

_Indeed._

Arya stopped going towards the trees, and instead went over to where Saphira was lying, beside Eragon's tent. She sat down next to her, leaning against her foreleg after she had greeted Eragon's guards.

Then Arya's thoughts turned to what Saphira had done earlier yesterday, playing that prank on her and Eragon, and embarrassing them in front of Roran, Eragon more than her anyway.

_What was the need to pull that stupid prank Saphira?_

_It was too good a chance to miss! That was one of the only ways I could think of to stop both of you from crying your eyes out. _Saphira replied mischievously, though Arya sensed something else in Saphira's mind, something she had never sensed in her before. Was it fear or-

Another mind brushed against Arya's, which she recognized immediately,

_Eragon?_

_Yes Arya, we are leaving tonight for Gil'ead and for Oromis's and Glaedr's funeral._

_We?_

_. . . Yeah, your mother asked me to bring you as well, though Blodhgarm and the others will have to stay... Where are you? I can sense you are nearby but I can't see you!_

"Hmm . . . Over here! When is the funeral?" Arya asked Eragon as came up to her.

"First day of the next week, though your mother said it will be better if we arrived there a little early. There are just three days of this week left, I and Saphira reached Fienster at the first day. It might take us two days to reach there, leaving us with one free day." Eragon explained, talking with his mouth instead of his mind.

Eragon, why aren't your guards accompanying us?

I wish they could, but if Murtagh and Thorn attack, they will be needed to repel them. . . What's wrong Saphira? I can feel some unease in you.

Oh no . . . . Its nothing! Well I need to hunt, I'll see you in an hour or two. Saphira replied hurriedly and made to take off, forcing Arya to stand up and get next to Eragon.

But you went hunting just yesterday Saphira, has your appetite increased or something? Fine, I'll clean your teeth for you when you return! Eragon told her in an attempt to subdue her odd emotions.

Saphira didn't reply but gratitude flowed to Eragon from their connection, and she soon took off. Eragon and Arya watched her go, surprised at her reaction.

"Is it me or is Saphira acting rather odd? I don't know what that emotion was but I've never felt it before in her." Eragon said.

"Yes I felt it too. I don't know about the emotion, but I am quite sure she was running away from us before we pressed her with questions. I'll advice you not to ask her about it though, it would be a waste of time." Arya replied.

Fine I'll just have to find out without her knowing it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Nightmare...or More?**

He was facing a huge, sapphire blue dragon, a blue sword drawn in his hands.

"Saphira its me Eragon, 'little one'. I am the real Eragon, Saphira believe me, I am the real Eragon!" He shouted with all his might, fear and panic evident in his voice.

The dragon just roared and a female elf on its back shouted," You can't fool us, I fell for it once, I won't do so again! Now WHERE is Eragon? Answer me, NOW!"

"I am the real Eragon, Arya, how can I prove it to you?"He pleaded with them.

"He is useless, Saphira burn him, that will teach Galbatorix that we cannot be fooled!"The rider shouted back.

"No . . .please, you don't understand, please WAIT!"

But the dragon opened its maw and sapphire blue flames burst forth at him.

"BRISINGR!" He roared, and his sword burst into flames.

Eragon got up, drenched with sweat. Arya was hurrying towards him and Saphira was nowhere in sight.

Eragon was holding his hands in front of him in such a manner as if he was holding his sword, pointing upwards. Then, he noticed his energy was slowly ebbing out of him and realized that his sword was shining in its sheath. He wondered why.

"Eragon are you all right? I was just looking around for something interesting when I heard you pleading in your sleep, and finally you shouted 'Brisingr' at the top of your voice. What's wrong? Had a nightmare?"

Eragon looked up at her, utterly startled by his dream and also by what she told him, then he hurriedly cut of the flow of energy which he was sending to his sword and making it burst into the smokeless flames.

"Yes Arya it was just a nightmare nothing else, at least I hope, but it seemed so realistic, I have a feeling that it was a premonition. But I think I'll keep it to myself at the moment Arya, forgive me." Eragon said, still shocked.

"Where is Saphira?" Eragon asked, in order to change the topic of discussion.

"She went to stretch her wings after waking up, she is on her way here now." Arya replied, but she understood the change of topic.

It was the second day of their journey to Gil'ead. They had flown throughout the last-to-last night till last evening, and had stopped to take a brake for the night. They were near Bullridge and were sure that they would reach the elves by the afternoon, or at the most, the evening.

Arya was saying something but Eragon was lost in his thoughts:

I better not tell this to Saphira either, she'll get too upset, something I want to avoid since she is still very shaken by the death of our masters. Not Master Glaedr but still he hasn't contacted any of us and I thought it will best to let him be for a while. What a horrible fate, to be parted from Master Oromis after the decades they had always been together.I hope that it NEVER happens to me or Saphira, the shock would kill the both of us.

"Eragon, are you listening?" Arya asked, appearing genuinely concerned, something quite rare for she never allowed her emotions to be shown on her face.

They were in a small clearing in the woods, where they had landed last night, and placed wards to make the camp invisible and force intruders to go away.

"Oh, sorry, I am still a little drowsy, what were you saying?"Eragon asked, eager to escape the stupid situation.

"Shall we leave as soon as Saphira returns?"Arya asked, sitting down next to him.

"Aye, we will..." Eragon lost his thread of speech as he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, they were questioning him, studying his eyes for any sign of uneasiness.

"Eragon, tell me what was your dream about, I can see in your eyes that it is bothering you." Arya asked. Eragon hurriedly tore his gaze away from her eyes and looked at the trees.

The clearing was quite small, a little bigger than Saphira's size, which is why they slept there, it was surrounded by quite strong trees of different varieties. Some were holly, or elder and even rosewood. Many shrubs and bushes were present were sitting at the edge of the clearing, leaning against an elder tree.

"Eragon?"

"No Arya, not now, it'll be best to leave it for after the funeral, probably during the return trip. I don't want to distract you right now, I am too confused by it myself to understand it I do, I'll . . ."Eragon stopped as Arya placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face gently to meet hers.

"Fine Eragon, I believe you but I'll hold you to your word. Understand that I will also be there for you, always, no matter what." She said softly, her eyes meeting his. Eragon smiled and kept looking at her, even she returned his smile and his gaze.

_Look at you two, gawking at each other as if the one you were facing was made of gold_. Saphira said in an annoyed tone as she landed in front of them.

No reply came from any of them.

That was too much for her, she was not used to being ignored, especially by Eragon.

_Eragon! Arya! Are you two going to get on or should I leave without you? . . . .Well, answer me._ She raored in their minds.

_Sorry Saphira, we'll get on right now_. Eragon replied hastily as he and Arya tore their gaze away from each other and began collecting their possesions.

_About time!_ Saphira fumed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: End of the Rebellion . . . In Your Dreams!**

Murtagh was hanging upside down, his ankles were tied to the ceiling of the cell, a soldier was lashing at his back with a whip, he had undergone five-and-forty lashes so far. He didn't let a gasp of pain come out from his mouth, and shouted curses at the King who stood in front of him.

"I see you are made of sterner stuff than most of the others, just like your father. He would have been proud of you Murtagh, and his dragon would have been proud of Thorn, especially after what you have endured." The King said, sneering in enjoyment of the torture.

Murtagh shot him a venomous glare of pure hatred, but did not so much as wince when the whip struck his back for the forty-sixth time. Murtagh knew that he could not give Galbatorix the satisfaction that he had been giving for the last few months, ever since Thorn had hatched for him.

They were in the dungeons, the place where the prisoners were kept, usually till their dying day. Murtagh was one such unlucky soul, unluckier because so far as he knew, he didn't have a dying day. The dungeons were just above the network of the tunnels underneath the castle. The cells in the dungeons were a dull grey colour, there were no windows in any of them, thus the dungeons were lit only by the torches when they bore fire in them. Mice scuttled in various places, eating the flesh from the carcasses of the dead.

"You are weak Mutagh, you can't resist against me, you have as small a chance of it as an ant has of killing a dragon. You are my slave Murtagh, you are my slave Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc, yes or no?"

"Yes!"

The whipping continued til' it reached the number sixty.

"Okay that's enough, get off Murtagh." The King, freeing his ankles with magic, making him fall straight to the floor. "Go to your dragon, heal yours and his wounds and be ready to fly to Gil'ead, and from there to Belatona, the rebellion hasn't reached there yet, but after Fienster, that's the obvious target."

Without a reply or a backward glance, Murtagh swept through the room, and ran to the dragon 'dragon hold' was a room just a little smaller than the Throne room, it was just named so because it was where Thorn lived. There were many such 'dragon holds' around the castle, one just above the dungeons, where Shruikan was kept. Thorn was in the topmost dragon hold, above Galbatorix's own quarters.

_Murtagh, before you say anything, you are going to heal yourself, otherwise I am not going to listen to anything you say._ Thorn told Murtagh as he arrived at the dragon hold.

_Right Thanks Thorn, waise heill . . . Phew, what a releif but I didn't give him the satisfaction of the torture this time, I can feel it, soon our hopes will come true._ Murtagh said.

_Where are we gong now Murtagh? The elves have taken Gilead, and the Varden are at Fienster._

_We have to go to Gil'ead to fend off the elves again, but I think I better give our Masters a little surprise._ Murtagh said, and left for the tunnels, grabbing a couple of saddle bags as he went.

It was in one of the tunnels that a few of the eldunarya and the green egg was kept. He hurriedly stuffed as many of them as possible into one of the saddlebags, along with the green egg, and ran back to the dragon hold.

Galbatorix was quite cunning when it came to placing his treasures like the eldunari and the dragon eggs. He had kept some eldunari in three different tunnels, along with one dragon egg, and magically sealed them with placed dozens of wards. Since two of the dragon eggs were gone, Galbatorix allowed Murtagh entry into only one of those three tunnels, but in his pride he forgot that the third egg was also in the same tunnel. That was also the reason why the person sent by the Varden to steal the dragon eggs, many decades ago, was able to steal only Saphira's egg, because he didn't know where the other eggs were.

He hurried to Thorn, and climbed onto him, mentally contacted Tharim, Galbatorix's Head Magician and told him that they were leaving.

_Are you sure this will work Murtagh? _Thorn asked, fear evident in his voice.

_Yes Thorn, we will succeed . . . we have to keep our hopes up, for without it we are lost._

_I am coming brother!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The March Begins**

Roran was sitting on Snowfire, getting ready to march to Belatona along with the rest of the Varden. Unluckily, he was at the front line along with Nasuada and Jormundur, King Orrin and his cavalry had departed to capture Melian, a town west of Fienster.

Roran vaguely remembered the discussion he had with Nasuada the previous afternoon.

They had decided that it would be best for the Varden to start marching today morning, and send Orrin and his cavalry for Melian, this would save them time, since Orrin's group were on horses and could catch up with the main body of the Varden who were marching on foot. It was also decided that the women and children should leave for Dauth, since the campaign got more and more dangerous as they moved deeper into the Empire.

"FORWARD" Jormundur ordered, and the march began.

Roran also remembered the argument which he had with Katrina. She was reluctant to leave him, but Roran had managed to convince her to leave for Dauth with the other women and children.

Now here he was, marching slowly north, towards Belatona. The environment was full of hills and grasslands, which ended at the plains between Dras-Leona and Furnost. As the countryside slipped by, Roran wondered what his cousin was doing. He still remembered the look on his face when Saphira had teased him and Arya.

Two armies appeared across the hills, one to their west, the other directly ahead.

Horns rang out from those armies. Enemy horns, not allies! Jormundur noted this and shouted " WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

As the soldiers assembled into battalions, Roran headed towards his own group of men and Urgals.

"GET INTO FORMATION! URGALS AND PIKEMEN FRONT, ARCHERS AND MAGICIANS AT THE BACK." Roran yelled at his group, who hastened to obey.

"WE ARE ON THE DEFENSIVE THIS TIME, NOT THE OFFENSIVE, WHATEVER HAPPENS HOLD YOUR GROUND, DO NOT SCATTER!" Jormundur shouted.

To their west was an army of five-thousand, and to their north was an army of eight-thousand. The Varden consisted of twenty thousand soldiers, many had joined their cause in Fienster after Lady Lorana's speech.

"Does Galbatorix really think we will lose to this army?" Jormundur muttered to Nasuada.

"These aren't the Empire's soldiers, they are soldiers of Belatona, look at their amour, it's light green like that of these grasslands, not the usual crimson and black of the empire." Nasuada replied.

"Belatona has chosen to battle us directly rather than risk a siege. They would have defeated us with this force, had our numbers not been increased by the men of Fienster.

There is another spy in our midst Jormundur and we need to find out who!" Nasuada continued sternly.

Jormundur nodded in return and shouted "IF WE WIN THIS FIGHT, BELATONA IS OURS!"

Cheers erupted from the men when they heard this.

"We must still be careful, these may not be the Empire's soldiers but there is a possibility that they don't feel any pain. If that's the case we would be hard-pressed to survive." Nasuada muttered to Jormundur.

"THESE MAY BE THOSE LAUGHING FOOLS WHO FEEL NO PAIN. ALWAYS AIM FOR THEIR HEAD WHILE FIGHTING THEM AND DO NOT SHOW THEM FEAR."Jormundur roared as the armies charged towards them.

The armies clashed, and soon Roran and his men joined the fray. Leaning down on Snowfire, he bashed a man's skull who was about to attack him with a spear. He parried a sword, and retaliated with a swing at the man's wrist, breaking the bone. He howled and jumped to the ground in defeat. Meanwhile Snowfire kicked his legs into the stomach of another soldier, driving the breath out of him. Roran swiftly smashed his face, then whirled around in time to see another man on a horse riding towards him.

He must be a commander, Roran thought and soon he began fighting with the opposing man. He wielded a sword with deadly precision, but for all his efforts, he couldn't get a single scratch on Roran. He thanked Eragon for his wards and returned the favor to the commander. The next few minutes were a series of parrying, feinting, jabbing, attacks and counter-attacks for Roran. But finally, Roran could not be defeated, he swung his hammer with all his might at the man, who blocked it with his shield, but impacts jarred his hand and splintered the wood. The man winced in pain and was distracted long enough for Roran to strike his stomach, knocking him off the horse. Getting of Snowfire, Roran smashed the man's helm, ending his life.

The battle was going well for the Varden. The soldiers were normal, so they were soon defeated by the Varden due to its advantage of greater numbers. But the victory was not without loss, because the Varden had lost eight-thousand men to those soldiers and another two thousand were injured.

"Do not worry Lady Nasuada, I am confident that our numbers will be replenished soon by King Orrin's cavalry and men from Melian." Jormundur told Nasuada gently.

"Let us hope so, Jormundur, for without it, we will be very weak." Nasuada replied, " Great work Stronghammer! You defeated their Captain, after his death, their armies slowly started losing order. Well done!"

"Thank you, My Lady." Roran replied with a smile.

"HAIL STRONGHAMMER!" Carn shouted, with a mischievous wink at Roran.

Soon the whole army was cheering him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Funeral . . . . and Surprises**

The entire Elvin army was gathered in front of Eragon. The time for the funeral had come, but the funeral was only for Oromis. Glaedr was not going to be laid to rest with Oromis. The morning of the previous day Eragon had spent educating himself about the funerals of elves. He had learned that their funerals were a lot different than that of men. Since elves rarely died, and were immortal, the death of an elf, especially that of someone as important as Oromis was a very serious matter, they did not have any lamentations, they only had one song, a song sung the Queen and the Lords, a song which told the story of Oromis's life.

The elf was placed in a pure white marble tomb, with enchantments on it so that it could never be destroyed, or harmed by anyone in anyway. The marble itself was of an enchanted kind which preserved the body, not allowing it to decay. Usually, the tomb was kept in a place specified by the elf in his or her will, but since Oromis had only written 'Next to the partner-of-my-heart." in his will it composed a slight problem: Dragons did not bury their dead, instead their bodies were burned to ashes, which were then kept in a container in Du Fells Nangoroth. The dead dragon was burned by his or her offsprings. Since Glaedr's offsprings were no more, if he had offsprings, it was Saphira who would burn him.

_Master Glaedr, it is vital for me to speak to you. Will you please talk to me?_ Eragon spoke to Glaedr's eldunari. There was no reply for a couple of minutes, but then:

_What is it Eragon?_ Came a reply in a deep, ancient voice filled with sorrow and grief.

_Ebrithil, I am sorry for your loss, we all are quite lost without Master Oromis._

_Is that why you have disturbed me, Eragon?_ Glaedr asked angrily.

_No master, I wanted to ask you something regarding Master Oromis's tomb. He said in his will that he wants to be laid to rest next to you, but Saphira told me that dragons burn their dead to ashes. I am lost and I do not have a solution to this problem, how can I lay Master Oromis to rest if your body is burned? Master this is very important, the funeral is just a couple of hours away, I really must know, I didn't want to disturb you but I didn't have a choice._ Eragon said.

The reply came in a few minutes, _He means that he either wants to have a statue of me erected next to his tomb or wants my eldunari to be placed next to his tomb. Since you cannot do the latter, I suggest you do the former. Now leave me be for at least two days! _With that Eragon was pushed out of the old dragons consciousness.

The hours slipped by and Eragon was extremely nervous, not because of the funeral alone but also because of the fact that he was required to make a speech in front of the entire army, a frightening prospect for him and something extremely amusing for Saphira and Arya. Eragon had been stupid enough to mention it to both of them. He had prepared a speech last night, he just hoped it would suffice. His speech was in the Ancient Language, thus it was the truth, so no one could question his honesty.

"Today we are all gathered here to pay our last respects to the Oromis, the last scion of the House of Tharandurin, Rider of Glaedr Goldscales, the last Rider and Dragon of the old Order of the Riders. They were one of our greatest symbols of hope, even now he helps us by presenting us with their final apprentices, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. May you rest in peace!" Izlanzadi finished her speech, which was followed by a moment of silence, " Now I call upon Eragon Finiarel to tell us of his loss."

Eragon was gripped by fear as he walked from his seat to where the Queen was standing, each second an eternity in his grief and fear. He could remember Nasuada telling him long ago that even Galbatorix feared the crowd. He gave himself a small smile which soon turned to a look of uttermost sadness as he saw Oromis lying inside his tomb. His body had been healed by the elves nut they could not find his sword. Eragon decided to try and find it in the time he had. His tomb was a simple rectangular shape, but even in it's simplicity it had a beauty no tomb of humans or dwarves could compete.

"Today is indeed a day of great grief for us all. Master Oromis was a very great elf, he was extremely patient with me, he taught me all he could in short span, he did everything he could to help me and the rest of Alagaesia.

His death will not be in vain, no, but before he is buried you must all know by whom he was killed! He was not killed by Murtagh, no, he was killed by Galbatorix, this I have seen, this I know. The last time I left master Glaedr created an unimaginable bond of great power, with me and Saphira... It allowed us to see and hear through him when he fought against Murtagh and Thorn, who were trying to flee from him, for they knew they would be defeated by my Masters. But then, due to some evil magic unknown to us, Galbatorix seized control of Murtagh's body against his will and Murtagh was forced to kill when he had opted to flee. Thorn was likewise affected, forcing him to kill Master Glaedr. But I ask you, would they have come to war believing that they would survive?

No, they knew their end was near and they knew their lives would end at this war! But they fought, they fought for freedom and I promise all of you today, even I shall follow their footsteps and fight for freedom and peace. I promise you that I will avenge his death upon Galbatorix and free Alagaesia from the evil tyrant ONCE AND FOR ALL! Eragon finished, tears in his eyes. Almost everyone was in tears. Arya was crying openly along with her mother.

"GOOD SPEECH BROTHER, BUT IT WON'T COME TRUE EVEN IN YOUR DARKEST NIGHTMARES!" A booming magnified voice shouted, startling all the elves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Battle of Brothers**

Eragon looked up in horror, for the elves were thoroughly unprepared for a battle. He saw Thorn flying towards them, and slowly getting closer.

_I must distract them from the elves long enough for the elves to get prepared… What the…?_

Below Thorn was a huge army of nearly ten-thousand soldiers in black and crimson amour. They were heading towards the elves, and they were faster than normal humans.

"As a matter of courtesy, I'll let you prepare for battle! You have fifteen minutes before we attack." Murtagh's magnified voice shouted.

All about Eragon was utter turmoil. Elves were running around, pulling their armour over their robes, getting their weapons. The place where the funeral was taking place was not exactly a defendable location. It was a few miles away from the city, in a vast open ground covered with grass. There were a few trees around, but they hardly provided any cover.

_No wonder Murtagh could spot us so easily! We should have thought of an attack earlier…._

"Eragon, are you going to just stand there? Prepare for battle, shur'tugal!" Izlanzadi shouted at him.

Without a word, Eragon ran towards his tent, but….

"Eragon, before we fight I would like to have a word with you and Saphira, prepared or not prepared, spare me a few minutes and come here!" Murtagh's booming voice said, as Thorn landed a few miles away from both armies.

_Saphira?_

_Forget the saddle, just get on and let's go._

_Right!_

Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back in a single leap, but as he did so, a consciousness brushed against his which he recognized immediately as Arya's.

_Eragon, I am coming with you, wait for me!_

_No Arya, stay with the army, they'll need you._

_You cannot convince me otherwise, Eragon, if you don't wait for me, I'll run up to where they have landed and join you there!_

_Arya please, I know you are a fearsome warrior but I…_

_Don't you dare say it's too dangerous, Eragon, I have been in many more life threatening situations and have managed to stay alive!_

_Shut up you two! I am taking off, Arya or no Arya!_ Saphira said in an extremely annoyed tone and took off. Looking down Eragon saw Arya give him a furious look then darted towards where Murtagh and Thorn were waiting.

_Wonder why they gave us time to prepare, and what they want to talk to us about?_

_I don't know little one, but be careful, there will be more than just idle friendly talk._

She landed in front of them and Eragon got down from her back, Murtagh was already standing in front of him with a large leather bag at his feet.

"Come here brother, I am not going to eat you up!" Murtagh jested, beckoning him to come close.

Hesitantly approaching him, Eragon asked, "Why did you give us time to prepare when you could have attacked and defeated us when we were not ready, have you …." The rest of his words were silenced when Murtagh embraced him tightly, and said,

"Thank you Eragon! Thank you so much!"

"For what?"

"For giving me and Thorn hope of escape, it's working Eragon, I and Thorn are changing. You know what I mean! Also I thank you for telling the elves the truth of what happened when we fought the elder Rider and dragon. At least they know we were trying to run away, but it was Galbatorix who controlled us. And to express my thanks, I have some gifts for you!" Murtagh said, tears of happiness in his eyes.

_Why the heck is everyone around us getting so emotional, first Arya, then Izlanzadi, then the entire Elvin army, now Murtagh, the hardened warrior who didn't care about anyone except himself and Thorn! And to think elves never express their emotions openly, why, my stupid speech made all of them cry._ Eragon complained to Saphira, as Murtagh released him and began opening the bag.

_Your speech wasn't stupid little one; you might even have surpassed Roran today, though you spoke the truth, whereas Roran speaks what the people want to hear._

_You're right, thanks, that's quite a remark, coming from a…. WHAT THE HECK?_

Murtagh had just opened the bag and pulled the last dragon egg. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight, like an emerald. Eragon looked at the egg, and then at the inside of the bag, which was glowing with different colours of light. Murtagh handed it to him and muttered, "You need it more than me and the king. I hope the next Rider and dragon are on the good side! And there is more, in this bag; it is my personal store of eldunari. I give it to you! You know what an eldunari is, right?"

Eragon nodded, but was so astonished; he was at a loss for words as he took the egg in one hand and the bag in another.

"Today brother, we fight as ourselves, without foreign help!" Murtagh told him.

"Murtagh, won't you get into serious trouble for this? The king won't be happy that you gave us the egg and almost two dozen eldunarya!" Eragon finally managed to say, as he put the egg back inside the bag, after he looked inside. He extended his mind towards the bag nevertheless, and confirmed that it was an egg and eldunari in the bag.

"Not if I can help it, I have a plan, but I'll need your help for this!"

"Of course, Murtagh!"

Arya just came up to them; she gave Eragon a look that would curdle milk, then said, "What do you want, traitor? You killed Oromis and Glaedr, now ….."

"He DID NOT kill them Arya, you heard what I said some time ago, I hope! Don't blame him for something he didn't do!" Eragon said, returning her look with furious eyes, "Anyway continue brother.." He saw Arya's look of shock when he called Murtagh 'brother'.

"Well, the king didn't know you would be here, so he thought I and Thorn could easily take out the elves with these soldiers, but since you are here, you saved me a headache. I was supposed to stop the elves, which I wasn't going to do since without the elves, there is hardly any hope of victory over Galbatorix. And then I was ordered to go to Belatona and stop the Varden, and capture you which also I was not going to do. But now that we are fighting here, once you and Saphira defeat us; we'll meet in Belatona, where you can capture me and Thorn. Simple to say but difficult to execute, eh?" Murtagh said.

"But where do you need my help?" Eragon asked, surprised at how bluntly and calmly Murtagh had said that he was to be defeated and captured.

"Why, you have to let me and Thorn escape today of course!" Murtagh said with a grin, and continued, "My idea is that you and I will fight on the ground, whereas our dragons can fight in the air. This way you can defeat me in a 'one-on-one' duel and also Saphira can defeat Thorn. Then all you have to do is act, while I and Thorn escape."

"But why can't I capture you here?" Eragon asked, also grinning now.

"Because I doubt the elves will leave me alone, they will tear me to ribbons with their bare hands." He said, nodding at Arya, who was still shocked," And I…. well, I want to be captured by the Varden!" Murtagh said, the last part rather hurriedly.

"Has this got something to do with seeing Nasuada?" Eragon asked, almost laughing now.

Murtagh face turned bright red as he replied, "Of course not, don't be a fool. And … I….I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused….. I shouldn't have insulted you like that the last time we fought. I was just…. too proud that I was a lot stronger than you, and I thought I could defeat you easily….. Can you forgive me, please?"

He has certainly changed a lot; he never used to ask for forgiveness before, even when it was his mistake. Eragon said to Saphira, disconcerted by Murtagh's change in personality and attitude.

_Maybe he was always like this, partner-of -my-heart, but due to death of his friend, Tornac I think, he thought it better not to get close to anyone. I think it's the same with Arya, when her two companions died at the hand of Durza, she probably felt it better to stay away from people, not to get close to anyone to avoid hurting herself emotionally. What you see now is the way they were before tragedies happened in their life._ Saphira told him.

_How can you understand people so well?_

_Because I am a dragon! Now reply to Murtagh, he must be getting desperate since you have fallen silent._

"Of course my friend and brother, I'll forgive you. You have …" Again his words were cut short when Murtagh embraced him even more tightly, "Come on Murtagh, people are watching us."

"Eragon, how can you forgive him so easily? He may not have intentionally killed Oromis and Glaedr, but he killed Hrothgar, your foster-father! How can you forget that?" Arya practically shouted at him.

Murtagh looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "I did not have a choice in the matter! The King forced me to swear an oath that if the dwarves came I should kill their king in the first chance I got since it would cause complete chaos among the. There was nothing I could do about it, the promise was straightforward and there was no way I could get around it. I must ask the dwarves for forgiveness as well!"

_This is really frightening Saphira._

_Eragon, Murtagh is happy that he has been forgiven, no doubt he was guilty of what he did and when you forgave, all his tension must have been gone, since you are his only friend and hope of freedom. You can't blame him!_

_Thanks Saphira, err….._

_What is it?_

_Even you are acting quite strange nowadays, especially when I am with Arya!_

_Am I? Listen, Murtagh is saying something!_ Saphira changed the topic quickly, which Eragon didn't fail to notice.

"Right Eragon, go keep those gifts somewhere safe, pull on your armour and defeat me, let's get this over with!" Murtagh said in a determined voice.

Eragon nodded, and jumped onto Saphira, Arya followed him. Saphira then wordlessly flew towards his tent. While flying, Eragon tried to slip into Saphira's mind without her noticing, but her mind was guarded by extremely strong barriers.

Suddenly, she overturned and flew upside down. Eragon yelled and would have fallen to the ground if he had grabbed her neck spike in time. Arya was not so lucky, when she had been sitting there, she had been sitting behind Eragon and had wrapped both her arms around his chest, when Saphira overturned, Arya screamed at the top of her voice and embraced Eragon around the chest so tightly that he had trouble breathing. Now he was hanging, holding the spike with only with one hand and struggling to pull himself up, while Arya was hanging onto him for dear life.

_Saphira!_

_That should teach you not to invade my mind without permission._ Saphira said in a mocking tone, obviously amused by their reaction.

_I am your rider and partner of mind and heart, how can you say that! Now pull us back up, for Arya's sake at least, if not for mine!_ Eragon yelled, both physically and mentally.

_I don't think so, Arya it's his fault you are in this situation, it will be prudent to blame him rather than me!_

_Sure Saphira, I won't forgive him now can you please upright yourself?_ Arya replied frantically, almost pleading with Saphira.

Fine! Saphira replied and turned over.

Eragon didn't speak to her at all, even when they landed. Arya got down before Eragon and took several steps away from Saphira before saying, "Please be careful Eragon, I…I can't lose you, I have already lost a lot, Please, for my sake, be safe and return alive and whole." She looked at him, concern evident on her face and her eyes pleaded at him to do as she asked.

"I will, wiol onr ilian (for your happiness)." Eragon replied, even more surprised now. _Where is the cold, unemotional and impassive elf that I knew for so long? Saphira is probably right, this is must the true Arya, under the mask of impassiveness!_ He thought as he looked at her running towards the battle field, then turned to look at the armies.

Eragon saw that the elves were assembled in front of the opposing army. A third of the elves had departed to Gil'ead to defend it from any invasion, thus it was ten-thousand humans against about twelve-thousand elves.

_What makes Galbatorix think he can defeat us with this army?_ Eragon thought as he kept the bag inside his tent, grabbed Saphira's saddle and his armour and ran outside.

A consciousness brushed against his mind and gently prodded it to show that it meant no harm. After lowering his barriers a little bit, he realized that it was Thorn.

_Murtagh forgot to tell you, but those soldiers are immune to pain and have half-a-dozen wards on them which can anything and everything from harming them. They have only one weakness, unless you want to circumvent those wards._

His voice was a gentle, masculine voice, not unlike Glaedr's, but still gave a feeling of ferocity to the listener.

_Well, what's the weakness?_ Eragon said quickly.

_Fire! Heat will burn away their wards, since they have stop anything from harming the soldiers, enchanted fire which cannot be extinguished will be the best way to do that. Saphira can do it._

_Thanks Thorn! How do you know this?_ Eragon said, again surprised by their bluntness.

_My Master Shruikan told me._ Thorn said and withdrew from his mind.

Right. Eragon climbed onto Saphira and contacted the Queen, telling them about the soldiers, their weakness and his plan for Saphira to envelope their entire army in a raging fire, while the elves enchanted it to make it inextinguishable.

Saphira was silent throughout his narration after which, with the Queen's consent, she wordlessly flew towards the soldiers, while Eragon pulled on various parts of his armour. As soon as the soldiers were in range of her fire, Saphira released a sapphire blue inferno at them. Immediately the elves began enchanting. The soldiers hurriedly shot dark arrows at them, which were made in order to circumvent any wards, so they weren't stopped by the wards Eragon had placed around them. But Saphira just burnt the arrows and covered the archers in the inferno. Eragon saw Thorn hovering a little distance away, not even attempting to stop Saphira from burning the soldiers. After several minutes, the entire army was covered in the inferno. Then, Saphira started flying towards Thorn. The soldiers below them were trying to get away from the fire, or trying to extinguish it, but they were unsuccessful. Soon their wards were gone, and the elves stopped enchanting, so the fire soon died away, burning a few soldiers as it did. The wards of the soldiers were gone, but regardless of that fact, they charged towards the elves, overconfident due to the fact that they were painless.

Saphira, I am sorry I should not have shouted at you. Eragon said, in an attempt to make her talk to him again. He didn't think just trying to get into her mind would make her that angry.

No reply.

SAPHIRA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Yes Eragon, now get off and fight Murtagh. She said crossly.

Eragon promptly jumped down, utterly confused by her reaction.

It'll have to wait. He thought, as he drew Brisingr, and Murtagh likewise drew Zar'roc.


End file.
